Learning applications exist that benefit from presenting knowledge in the “question and answer” (Q&A) format. A widespread example of such an application is a quiz where recalling answers and comparing them with correct answers helps users learn a particular knowledge area.
Modern portable computers, such as tablets, have sufficiently large, bright, high resolution screens and full-screen multi-touch navigation and control capabilities, which make them convenient mobile devices for learning purpose. Additionally, advanced screen protectors, for example, Smart Cover for iPad® 2 tablet computer and subsequent models of the same and other tablets, designed by Apple Computer and other hardware companies, reliably safeguard tablet screens and can be used as replacements of on-off buttons, suspending device when the cover is closed and resuming it when the cover is re-opened.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the Q&A and/or task solving format that take advantage of advanced tablet features, including intelligent screen protectors.